The present invention relates generally to a device, and more specifically, to the way in which a headset socket is mounted within a device, such as a radiotelephone.
Devices, such as for example cellular telephones, are sometimes equipped with headsets which provide the user of the telephone with added privacy when using the telephone. The headsets include a jack or plug which is removably inserted into a socket in the telephone.
It is common practice in the art to construct a cellular telephone using two circuit boards, a first rigid circuit board bearing the main engine of the telephone and a second flexible circuit board bearing miscellaneous other components, normally including, among others, the speaker, microphone, the display and, notably, in the context of the present invention the headset socket.
The market is placing increasing demand on cellular telephone designers to reduce the physical volume of cellular telephones. One approach to physical volume reduction is to do without the second flexible circuit board.
With this in mind, the present invention provides a device having a housing within which is located a single printed circuit board and a headset socket including a body and spring contacts which are held in operative contact with the circuit board by retaining means comprising co-operating parts of the housing and the body of the socket.
By virtue of these features, the headset socket is mounted in operative contact with the single printed circuit board in a way which is reliable despite the direct forces to which it is subjected by the user during insertion and removal of the plug.